iToe Fat Cakes
by xShinigami.Heatherx
Summary: My speculation for iToe Fat Cakes. Seddie/Criffin R & R Supporting for Seddie votes on Portrait Magazine Website. Link on my profile. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, we all know about iToe Fat Cakes, but we don't know when it's gonna air. I decided to write a fic for it. It may be about three or four chapters. Enjoy!**

Freddie walks into Carly's apartment, where he found Spencer watching Celebrities Underwater.

"Hey Spence! Carly here?"

"Nope, she went to Glitter Gloss with Sam."

"Of course they did. Hey. I need to ask you something."

"Sure Freddo. What do you need?"

"Ok, Gibby's been bugging me about going to some tour at the Fat Cake factory, and I was wondering if you could drive us tomorrow."

"Sure! Carly's going out with Griffin tomorrow, and I have nothing else to do."

"Great. Do you mind if Sam comes?"

"Nope, I know she'll want to go anyways."

"Yeah…" Freddie leaves, and Spencer begins yelling at the TV."

"Come on Britney! Stay in there! You gotta win! Aww! You got out!" Later through the day, Freddie's mom left to work her shift. Freddie was in the kitchen about to grab some lunch when he heard knocking.

"Who's there!"

"Sam! Now let me in!"

"No!" Freddie continued to make his lunch, but he heard a crash in the living room. He rushes out to see what happened. Sam had kicked the door open and one of the hinges flew off.

"Sam!"

"Well you wouldn't let me in!"

"I was getting lunch!"

"Can I eat?"

"Sure…" Sam runs into the kitchen and finds fat cakes."

"Since when do you eat these? I thought your mom thinks they're full of diseases?"

"I found a hiding spot that you somehow found."

"Can I have some?"

"Yeah, only if you don't bug me."

"Fine!" Sam crashes on the couch and gobbles her snack. Freddie walks in with two glasses of Wahoo Punch. He hands Sam one of them.

"So, you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Just smashing the old TV."

"Well, cancel that."

"Why?"

"Cause! How would you like to take a tour of the fat cake factory?"

"No! You have to be kidding! Don't you lie to Mama!"

"Gibby wanted to go, so I thought you wanted to go too."

"Oh thank you!" Sam hugs Freddie, which shocks him. He hugs her back, only to let go a few moments later.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing!" Freddie rushes to his room, and searches on his laptop: Is it crazy to fall in love with your ex-girlfriend again? The answer: Only if you absolutely hate her. It's not crazy if you didn't want to break up. Freddie was shocked about the answer and plopped on his bed. Sam walks in, but Freddie closes his laptop before she could read what was on it. She gets confused.

"What?"

"NOTHING!" Freddie covers his mouth embarrassed, and Sam tries to steal his laptop. "You don't even know what the password is." Sam tries a million combinations, but she couldn't figure it out. The password was: ILoveMyEx.

"Never mind." Same hands the laptop back, and leaves.

Freddie's POV

Should I lie about Gibby giving the idea? It was mine! How and why am I falling in love with her again?

Normal POV

Freddie falls asleep, ignoring his mom's calls, and text from his friends. He couldn't help but dream about Sam.

**So, did you like it? Review! I'm doing something a little different until January 21. See, on the Portrait Magazine website, there is a poll for the best TV ships of 2011. Seddie is one of them, and it is currently in fourth. That's great, but we can do better. You can vote as many times as you like. When the votes go to 194525, I will update this. The link is on my blog. ~~~~Seddie10124~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I guess you guys wanted me to update this cause the votes rose past what I wanted in less than thirty minutes! Anyways, here's chapter two! Time for the tour! Enjoy.**

The next morning, Freddie wakes up and checks the time. He hurries to get dressed and eat breakfast, then he rushes over to Spencer. Gibby and Sam were already there.

"Spencer's still getting ready."

"Okay."

"Hey, what was up with you yesterday?"

"Sorry, I was tired and I kinda freak out when I'm tired."

"Ah" Spencer comes in with his spoon hat on.

"No, you're not wearing that."

"But what if we're gonna eat fat cakes?"

"You use your hands for that."

"Oh." Spencer places his spoon hat on the island and grabs his keys.

"Now who's ready for the tour?"

"ME!" Sam rushes out the door excitedly. In about an hour, the crew reach the factory. Sam begins to jump up and down, but she trips on a rock. She falls back into Freddie's arms.

"Please be careful next time." Freddie pushes Sam up on her feet, and she bolts to the door. The security stops her, but the manager told them about the tour. Spencer and Gibby catch up to Sam as Freddie had gotten there a few seconds earlier. They get a tour guide, and they went to the first stop.

"Here, we make the marshmallows to fill the Fat Cakes. We sift the cornstarch and confectioners sugar into a large bowl. Then we add cornstarch-and-sugar mixture into it. In the large bowl of an electric mixer, we combine the gelatin mixture, corn syrup, salt and vanilla and beat for 15 minutes on high speed, until peaks form. Afterwards, we spread the fluffy mixture in a large smoothing area for two hours. With a wet knife, the workers cut the marshmallow mixture into quarters and loosen them around the edges. They sprinkle the remaining cornstarch-and-sugar mixture on a large baking sheet and invert the marshmallow blocks onto it. Each quarter is then cut into nine pieces and rolled one in the starch and sugar. We place the marshmallows on a large cake rack covered with cookie sheets and let them stand over night to dry the surface slightly. The marshmallows are later stored to be covered and wrapped."

"I want one!"

"Later, when we get to the boxing area."

"Boxing?"

"We put the fat cakes in boxes to be shipped."

"Now this is boring." Freddie nudges Sam in the arm, and she nudges him back. The tour guide leads the group to the next site.

**There. That's the second chapter. Sorry I didn't update last night. I felt all dizzy and lightheaded. Apparently, now my forehead between my eyes hurts so I'm going to the doctor later. Anyways, To get me to update this, Seddie need to have 203000 votes on the Portrait Magazine website (Link on my profile). Vote and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm finally back and updating my fic(I suck at updating)… bust first of all, I'd like to thank some people first. I'd like to thank AllYouNeedIsSeddie and Cali-447 (Both on the iCarly Wiki) for helping me get unblocked from the iCarly Wiki. My brother won't be on the wiki any time soon. Anyways, I thought I'd spice it up and do a little bit on Carly and Griffin's date. I will still include a little bit of the tour. Enjoy!**

While the gang was touring the Fat Cake production, Carly and Griffin are at Pini's. A waitress, short with black hair, walked over to take their orders.

"Hello, I'm Sandy, and I'll be your waitress for this evening. What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have the lemonade iced tea."

"I'll have Coke."

"Coke and iced tea. I'll bring them when they're ready." Sandy walks into the kitchen.

"So, how is it with Sam and Freddie dating?"

"Uh… they broke up."

"Oh boy, what did they fight about now?"

"Nothing… they just uh… they said they didn't click right."

"What about opposites attract?"

"Not always. What about the uh…. Pee Wee Babies?"

"Oh… I sold them."

"Why?"

"I grew bored with them, and I was able to afford this…" Griffin opens a small box and carefully pulls out a silver necklace with a heart charm. Their names were engraved on it. Griffin hands it to Carly.

"Oh Griffin! It's beautiful!" Carly puts the necklace around her neck. "I love it!"

"I knew you would." Sandy comes by with the drinks and takes their order for their entrée. Meanwhile, back to the tour…

"Here, we make the wrappers. You know their signature look right?"

"I. Want. A. Fat. Cake. NOW!" Freddie grabs Sam's shoulders to calm her down.

"Sam!"

"You will get one at the next station."

"Ugh… this tour was supposed to be fun." An hour passed in the station for the fat cakes' wrappers. Sam grew bored and tried to jump into a pile of fat cake wrappers as if they were a pile of leaves. She ended up shoving Freddie into them when he tried to stop her. Then she jumped on top of him. It was sort of a déjà vu moment when their lips were only an inch apart. Sam jumped off immediately, and hides behind Spencer. Freddie stands up and straightens himself out. Then, the tour guide leads them to the third and final station. That is where a little drama will happen.

**Eek! A cliffhanger! We hate those! Well, we need Seddie to at least get in third in that survey I've been talking about lately. How many votes? 247000 votes. I think we can do that right? Again, another thanks to those who helped me! Also, the link to the survey website is on my profile bio. Peace! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So, I know the plot for this is not exact, but I published this BEFORE we found out the real plot and air date. Anyways, the poll for the ship votes will end sometime tomorrow, so I want you to vote as many times as you can, and try to get Seddie in the top three. The link to the Portrait Magazine website is on my profile. Anyways, I finally got chapter four up, the final chapter! Read, Review, and Vote! :P**

Sam was finally relieved that they were at the final station. She went cuckoo and started grabbing boxes of fat cakes to take home. Security eventually pulled her back. Since Freddie was stronger, he was stuck holding her to keep her away from the workers.

"I think we'll skip the last station and just get right to handing them out." Sam started squirming, and Freddie let her go. She began taking fat cakes from the platters some of the workers were holding out. Gibby tried to grab one, but Sam elbowed him in the stomach. He fell backwards. When Freddie decided to try one, Sam did nothing, same thing with Spencer. Spencer managed to give Gibby a fat cake. Sam ran up to Spencer and hugs him.

"Mama's home! Thank you!"

"Uhhhh…"

"It was your idea!"

"Uh no…. it was Gibby's."

"I didn't even know we were going 'til Freddie told me!"

"But Freddie told me you wanted to go."

"And Spencer told me that you told him that Gibby wanted to go." Sam, Gibby, and Spencer stand in front of Freddie. Freddie backs up slowly, with a nervous laugh.

"C'mon! We're all friends here."

"Can you explain this?"

"Ok fine!" Freddie walks over to Sam shyly, and nervous. "Sam, I wanted to let you have a chance to visit the Fat Cake World Headquarters, so I found tickets to the tour."Freddie takes Sam's hand "I did it cause… well, I-I sti- I still love you." Shock filled the room as Sam slowly went closer to Freddie. Freddie braced himself for the beating, but instead, Sam plants her lips on his. They pull away moments later. "Wha- I…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you were gonna…" Freddie loses his train of thought. As they left the factory hand in hand, they Saw Carly and Griffin in the parking lot. It turns out some idiot crashed into Spencer's car, so they had to pick the gang up. Carly went into immediate shock seeing Sam and Freddie holding hands. Griffin stared at Carly confused.

"I thought you said Sam and Freddie broke up."

"I did, but…"

"Freddie got tickets to the tour for me cause he still loves me."

"Oh…" So… Carly and Griffin went back to dating along with Sam and Freddie. Stay tuned for more fics by Seddie10124.

**So, how was the last chapter? I hope you liked those last two sentences. They were kinda stupid, but somewhat funny right? And how'd you like the last chapter? Stay tuned! And Review and Vote! ~Seddie1012~**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


End file.
